Abandon
by Lady Chaos of the Stars
Summary: Piper Mclean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Annabeth are chosen to do something they never imagined they would have to do. Have demigod children They did something that would always have consquences. They fell in love with gods and now they are alone. They lost all hopes of ever seeing their loves again until...Now. But something's not right. ReAd To FiNd OuT.
1. Chapter 1

Abandon

**This is new type of story I've thought about doing and the last story I did I abandon and I'm really trying hard not to that to this story but the updates might be slow. Just warning you. This story is a little bit ooc and I'll try to keep the people in character. Last thing this is set after the giant war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Piper**

**It seemed as if I just closed my eyes, when the crying began again. My three-month-old baby was restless. Adam McLean wasn't like this most of the nights, sure he would cry and I would give him his bottle and he would fall in a deep sleep. He was only like this once every month; it was only when he realizes that his father is not with him. Adam is a smart baby and he can only be fooled for so long before he feels abandoned. **

**And the only reason my son, my baby, feels that way is because of me. Because I, Piper McLean, feel in love with a god.**

**Jumping out of bed, I picked up Adam and rushed to the kitchen. Rocking my son gently, I opened refrigerator and grabbed one of the thousand milk bottles. Adam was crying so loud that I was afraid he was going to wake up the others.**

"**Adam, please. I know you miss him." I said, trying to hush him. Adam looked at me bleary eyed with his face a bright red. I shook my head and put Adam in his high chair. As fast as I could I stuck the milk bottle in the microwave. Just as I was about to turn to Adam I heard it. Cooing. Adam was cooing. His tiny fists were waving in the air as he reached out for something. When he laughed, I almost broke down. HE was here, he must have heard his son crying. I felt him move from Adam's high chair over to me. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I felt as he slowly brushed his hand on my face. He brushed away a strand of hair from my face and then-**

_**BEEEEEP!**_

**The microwave went off and he was gone. I walked dejectedly back towards the microwave getting out the warm milk bottle. Adam's spirits were definitely lifted but I felt that pain all over again, just like when he told me he had to leave. I picked up my baby boy with his bottle and walked over to the living room. I sank deep in the cushions and let Adam grab the bottle as I fed him. The windows behind me slowly got brighter as the sun rose. I was always the first one awake, the others usually slept as long as they could. If people though one pregnant lady was bad imagine two and in the same house. Ironically at that moment one of them came snuck into the kitchen, she quietly snuck a piece of three layered chocolate cake. She knew that if she was caught well, she was going to get an earful from the other pregnant lady down stairs. When she turned and saw me she yelped**

"**Jesus, Piper! You almost made me go into labor four months early." I snickered, she was right her five month belly bumped made her glow with radiance. She looked ready to pop out her baby at any second.**

"**I find that hard to believe, Rach." I responded. Just like me, Rachel Elizabeth Dare made the same decision to fall in love with a god. And just like me she was pregnant with a demigod. Rachel even stopped her love of painting afraid that the paint fumes would harm her bundle of joy. Rachel sat next to me and stroked Adam's head soft brown hair. **

"**He looks just like his father" I almost interrupted "but he has your eyes." **

**I smiled. "No doubt he's going to be a heartbreaker." **

**Rachel and I laughed watching Adam's curious eyes watch as he laughed with us. Adam had gotten used Rachel, he would even let her hold him. A month ago Adam would've just screamed his head off. After that Rachel would sob that she'd be a bad mother and that she broke him. **

**We sat in couch watching Adam and talking about the basics, when Rachel asked about this morning my smile dropped. I couldn't hurt her by telling her that he had come to visit Adam. They were banned from seeing us, after all that's happened. If he could only see us once a month it would break Rachel's heart because he never came to see her. Even is she was carrying his last child. Instead I just told Rachel that nothing had happened. The worst part of lying to her was that she so easily believed me.**

**I stayed silent as Rachel licked her chocolate-covered fingers but what she missed was the frosting around her face. I was about to tell her when she burst through the door. She was one of those newer pregnant ladies. Her three-month baby bump was hardly noticeable. She dragged her body in the living room collapsing in an armchair. Her blonde hair stuck to her matted head, and when she lifted her eyes the stormy circles were bloodshot. She needed to take better care of herself. She glanced at us and saw the chocolate frosting covering Rachel's lips.**

"**You ate the cake?!" she croaked. And then she burst into tears. She mumbled inaudible words before she slowly started to wipe her eyes. Rachel's face pain, we hated causing her unnecessary stress, even if now she was especially hormonal.**

"**Annie I'm so sorry. It was just there and I knew we were going to wait, but She wouldn't let me she all like 'the cake mama I need it.'" Rachel rushed tryig to blame it on her unborn daughter and crazy cravings. Annabeth's expression changed. Instead of crying she was now mad. **

"**Don't call me Annie!" her expression wavered. "**_**He **_**called me Annie" and then she burst into tears again. Annabeth cried for a moment more before her tears ceased. She looked at us guiltily, and apologized for exaggerating. We comforted Annabeth and quickly got into our morning schedule. **

**The truth was we could never blame Annabeth for acting the way she did. We would be hypocrites because we all made the same decision. To fall in love with a god would mark us forever.**

**Thanks for reading and please follow favorite and review. Tell me who you think is each girls god-lover-person. Tell me what you think of the story and just review review and you guessed it review. **

**Lady Chaos of the Stars**


	2. Chapter 2

Abandon

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and followed and favorited. I really appreciated it and I was so excited that I did another chapter as fast as I could. You'll be in shock in this chapter and on a side note we will be seeing some old faces. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

Piper

I scrabbled through my room trying to put something together for the meeting with the fates. They had agreed that times now have been miserable for demigods and would listen to our wishes. How would you dress to meet with  
the tree fates? I had no idea, and that's why I spent all day in my room trying to occupy Adam and get things done.

I was currently looking for the necklace that he bought me, a last wish before he left me was to always wear it; me being completely helpless and in love agreed. I scavenged my drawers try to find it, it wasn't where I put it and I couldn't afford to lose now.

"Gah!" Adam screeched. He then went into a fit of giggles as he stuck his hand on his mouth, covering to in baby drool. I snorted and that's when I notice the sliver of gold lined in Adam's fingers. I pulled his hand out of his mouth, much to Adam's dismay, and snatch the gold necklace away. Adam whined as I cleaned the goo covered necklace. He raised his tiny fist and waved them in the air. I reached over the crib and held Adam high in the air. Immediately he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, Adam's smile was contagious.

The door burst open and in came an ecstatic Annabeth; she was wearing a light blue summer dress. I had to say that she never looked happier. Annabeth practically skipped over to me, a slight leap in her step.

"Hi!" Her voice was much cheerier.

"Hi!" I tried to sound as ecstatic as she was, "What's got you in such a great mood."

Annabeth twirled and took Adam out of my arms.

"I just finished the plans to that new restaurant downtown and we have V.I.P seating." I saw right through it though. Even Annabeth wouldn't get so happy about a new restaurant, she did this tree times a month.

I snorted and replied

"That's obviously a lie. So just tell me the truth" at the end I put just a little of charm speak. Just a little.

Annabeth's smile faltered as she handed back Adam. She sat on the bed and sighed. "Is it that obvious?" before I could answer she muttered "of course it is." We sat there for a while and then I smelled a 1 o'clock. I laid Adam down on his changing table and unbuttoned his onesie, he struggled and pushed at me with his feet before complying.

Once I was done changing his diaper, I turned back to Annabeth who was holding my necklace. Her eyebrows were furrowed and then she reached for something around her neck. Annabeth pulled out her necklace and inspected it before handing me back my necklace.

"Celestial bronze with the interior design of imperial gold and 1.26 oz. of silver, small compartment enough for a token, and a small carving of gold on the outside." She snorted. "All gods have the same taste, figures." I gaped. Annabeth's ability to decipher anything, furniture, jewelry, buildings, never ceased to amaze and confused me. As to how she got all that just by looking at the necklaces.

I just nodded my head not trying to look like I had no idea what she was talking. Like a good girl. I cradled Adam to me and I continued searching randomly through my closet and dresser. It took a while, longer than usual, before Annabeth groaned and stood next to me demanding on how I should look through my closet. It was worth it, as I found a casual outfit that would make me looked sophisticated and easy-going. I smiled in the mirror, I looked perfect. Well as perfect as I could for seeing the fates.

While looking at myself I some something in the corner of my eye. Annabeth was holding Adam as gently and tenderly as a mother could. She talked to him softly and slowly Adam's eyelids drooped, until they closed. Annabeth held Adam a little while longer before she lowered him into his crib. I smiled. It was the way Annabeth was with Adam that assured me she was going to be a great mother. She always disagreed and we had to stop her before she went into statistics and charts. Gods forbid Annabeth to bring out the charts.

I turned and tried not to look like I just saw what Annabeth did. I set the walkie-talkie and left with Annabeth to the living room. Rachel, the overachiever, was there already and exasperated when she saw us.

"Finally I've been sitting her for half an hour!" Rachel stood up and walked over to us. By the time we were all ready it was five and we were waiting for the fourth member of our group. Our neighbor, Jasmine, would come and look after Adam while we traveled to LA. That was a long way from North Carolina. We had moved here wanting a change and it helped that our items from our lovers hid our scent.

Adam even had an object from his father, it was a small green turtle, and on the belly it was inscribed 'I will always love you, no matter what.' It always made me smile when I saw Adam cuddle with his turtle. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Rachel opened the door and in came ex-lover with his sky blue eyes and bright blond locks. Jason.

And it all came rushing back.

* * *

_I was back in my small apartment in New York. It seemed as of not a second went by that my baby wasn't screaming his head. I never knew if it was because of a dirty diaper or he was hungry or tired or he had to burp. It just drove me crazy. How was I, an 18-year-old supposed to take care of a one-month-old baby? _

_I was alone and desperately needed help. I tried quieting Adam multiple times, the only time Adam was silent was when he cried himself into exhaustion. I knew I was being an awful mother if I let my baby cry himself to sleep. _

_I rocked my baby as I fed him his bottle, this time it seemed to do the trick and I was almost proud of myself. Adam quickly finished his bottle and fell asleep instantly. I looked at my little boy sadly; I could barely handle him plus paying my apartment and working my job. My apartment was a mess and I had everything scattered around. It was all worth it for my little baby. I stroked his cheek, he looked just like his father, but he had my __kaleidoscope eyes. _

_A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Who could possibly be here? I had left the demigod life after the war, lost all contact with Camp Half-blood, and made sure they would never find me again. Because I never want to see all the things I saw with the battle with the Giants, ever again. _

_Slowly and as cautiously as I could I opened the door and was met with bright blue eyes I swore never to see again. His face broke out into a grin and he completely ignored the one creature attach to my side. "Hi" Jason breathed. I froze. I never expect anyone to find me and here was Jason my ex-boyfriend. I just opened the door and beckoned him inside. Jason looked around, a confused expression crossed his face, and he turned back at me and pointed towards the baby things. _

"_What's all this for?" I opened my mouth, but Adam interrupted me as he started cooing. I could see Jason's eyes widen, I heard him gulp. _

"_Do you babysit?" of course he tried not to assume the worst. I shook my head and looked straight at him, making sure he saw my eyes bright and clear. At the same time Adam lifted his eyelids. Jason looked at the exact copy of kaleidoscope eyes as mine. _

"_You shouldn't have come here. It just broke your heart." I said. Jason nodded and sunk down in the cushions of my sofa. It like an eternity before he replied. _

"_What's his name?" the light in his eyes had died. _

"_Adam."_

"_Where's his dad? You look exhausted." Jason didn't sound mad; in fact he just seemed broken-hearted. I never meant to hurt him; it practically killed me when I left the camp. I explained everything that happened to me after I left. I adjusted fine, a few monsters then and there, but almost a normal life. I explained who I fell in love with and how that happened. _

"_Piper, we knew how gods use their mortals. Once they get what they want they leave. How could you still fall in love with one knowing he was going to leave?" that question hurt. How dare he use that against me? _

"_It wasn't like that" I stood up angrily "you were NOT me! Okay?! I didn't know what to do and yes I knew what was going to happen. But when he kissed me, I couldn't stop myself anymore. I fell in love with him and when I became pregnant it was the best decision I ever made." My voice got softer. "It killed me when he left and yet I still believe he did love me." My voice was now a barely audible. It cracked and I held back the tears threatening to spill. I would not be weak in front of Jason._

_His face scrunched up and he gives me a pity glance. He stood, knowing he had no more welcome, and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder and whisper_

"_You can't do this by yourself." And then he was gone. _

_I vowed that day that I would be a better mother to Adam. I would prove Jason wrong and most importantly, I would prove myself wrong. _

* * *

Jason and I reconciled our friendship. I was anger, but he finally got with where I was coming from. He tried to help me with Adam, but at an instant Adam seemed to hate him. I didn't need Annabeth to explain why Adam hated Jason, it seemed pretty obvious by itself. Although Jason was never the same with me again.

Jason was looking strangely at me, as we left. As always I made sure Jasmine had all the necessities that were needed to take care of Adam. I checked and then I doubled checked and then I triple checked and before I could check a fourth a time, Rachel stopped me. I couldn't help it, I had never left Adam alone for a long time. I was nervous and it was pretty clear to the others too. Jason almost dragged me out the house, along with Annabeth and Rachel.

We drove to the dock where everyone was gathering. With these many demigods I'm surprised that a million monsters haven't have shown up yet. Annabeth, Rachel and I held our hands as a huge portal opened in front of us. A dark cloaked figure appeared and motioned for us to enter, everyone was very hesitant, obviously. When no one moved the figure made a sweeping motion and everyone was pulled in. I held Annabeth and Rachel tightly as we fell, I wanted to protect Annabeth and Rachel from any kind of harm. But as we came to a stop, I looked around, only the three hadn't fallen on the ground.

We were organized into children of gods categories and put in a line, when the dark figure appeared next to me. She whispered in a deadly tone "It's because of the children you bear that you were not harmed." That voice it was familiar. I couldn't quite place it because I hadn't heard it in three years. He faded into the mist, disappearing from my view.

It seemed like we were in line for years. My worry for Adam just got bigger the longer we stayed. I even thought about leaving and going back to North Carolina. I felt so uncomfortable with all my siblings surrounding me, I couldn't imagine how Annabeth felt with her siblings' inquisitive glances. And poor Rachel singled out, as she being the only oracle left and a pregnant one at that.

I was just about to jump out of line when my name was called. I could fell everyone's intense stare on, their whispers rung throughout the corridor. "Is that Piper?" "I thought she died after the war." "She's alive?!" "I wonder where she's been."

They faded out as I entered a dark room, a dim glow barely lighting the room. And there were the fates sitting in arrow, dressed in tattered cloaks. They raised their heads and cracked an evil smile. I shuddered. Only Clotho had the eye and the ugly yellow tooth in her mouth. Atropos waved her hands and I was swept under my feet and suddenly in a chair. I was stuck to the chair.

"I remember when I spun the string for your child." Clotho's voice rasped. "Adam? Wasn't it? He sure is _special_." her voice turned into a low growl at the end. I cringed. I didn't want to talk about my baby with the people who created and end lives. Lachesis growled at her two sisters, she reached over to Clotho and pulled out the tooth.

"We will discuss the boy at another time, we just need the answer we're looking for." Lachesis looked at me with an ugly hole in her forehead. "Look deep in your soul and tell what you wish you could do. At this moment we are able to grant that wish to not just anyone. "

I opened my mouth an answer already in my head, but Lachesis' words stopped me. _Look deep into your soul_. And my mind made a 180 and my mouth opened subconsciously.

"I wish I could go back but still remember the things that I know now and make different choices." When I said that, it felt like I was burning on the inside. I knew the fates heard it too. I just implied that I never wanted my son.

"I didn't mean that!" I rushed trying to change the fates' minds " I love my son and I would never regret having him!"

The fates stood "We know." They came closer, And asked in a hushed tune

"We need to know who the father of your child is. That is the greatest mystery to us." I was about to decline, that information was to stay with me. "If you don't, we can't help you."

The way they said the fates wanted to help me, sounded different. I heard from others experience that the fates were not ones to show any kind of affection towards others. I swallowed, its time I told someone else.

"the god that won my heart is H….e s…. I trailed off, drawing out his name. I closed my eye and I was back in front of my house.

* * *

**Make guesses. Wow this chapter took two days and 15 pages. I would really like it for you guys to review and tell me what you want flashbacks of who and what's happening in them. And can you help me with telling me whose point of view I should do. It's mainly going to be just the three girls. It would help so I know what you guys want and how I should make it happen. Thx and remember review!**

**Lady Chaos of the Stars **


	3. Chapter 3

Abandon

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry, I meant to but then I got writer's block and I know nothing can make up for it. Except another chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and I added some new things to this story. And I know about how Rachel is supposed to be a virgin. So because she is pregnant that will do lots of harm to her baby. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

"I wish I could back…."

"_Remember…."_

"**Different choices…." **

The words still echoed through the girls minds. They all had told the fates about their wishes. Not once had they regretted the words that had been told. They all wondered if their wish would be granted. So they can make different choices. They wondered about this day and night. And after a while they gave up on their wishes.

* * *

Piper

_That was all? I just had to tell them what I wished for and then the fates would poof me home? _I sighed. The day had gone longer than I had planned, by the time I was back in my house it was ten. I took out my key and quickly unlocked the door. Jasmine was rocking squirming Adam, it seemed like he barely calmed down when he screamed. "Come on Adam…" I heard Jasmine mutter.

"Jasmine, I'm here, you can go home now." My voice startled her as Jasmine jumped slightly. She breathed out in relief. Jasmine handed me Adam before gathering her things. Jasmine was my age but unlike me she wasn't already a mother. Jasmine gave me a smile before she headed the door and towards her house.

I looked down at Adam. He was giving me a smile and started his cooing. He will always be a mama's boy. Adam had started yawning, it was past his bedtime. He probably refused to go to sleep with only a stranger around. I snuggled closer and rocked him gently. I walked slowly and as carefully as I could towards my room and towards Adam's crib. He stirred slightly, but then slowly settled down again.

I was just leaving the room when I heard a knock at the door. I hurried quickly worried they would ring the doorbell. I opened the door expecting Annabeth or Rachel, but it wasn't them there. It was Jason.

He was pale and he wouldn't look me in the eye. Before I could say anything he walked straight inside and paced in the living room. His eyes were frantically searching the room. Jason jumped when I touched his shoulder and I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Jason? What's wrong?" I gasped "Did something happen with the fates?"

I slowly saw Jason nod his head. I stepped directly in front of him. I shook Jason slightly. I was scared to find out what happened with the fates.

"I wished for something", Jason whispered. "I just came to my head and I don-n't know if I regret it or not." I opened my mouth but closed it quickly after. "Why aren't the baby's things here?"

My brows furrowed. What was he talking about? All of Adam's things were moved into his room a long time ago. "What baby's things?" that was a mistake.

Jason's arms shot out and he gripped my shoulders. I froze. Jason was slowly leaning in. "so my wish did come true." What? Then Jason leaned down and kissed me. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, eyes wide, not moving. Then just like old times my eyes close. I leaned in and slowly started kissing Jason back. Our moment didn't last long. Jason was thrown across the room from me. Adam's cries filled the air as lightning struck down.

"Jason!" I screamed. Then all I could see was black.

* * *

Annabeth 

I slowly walked down the street towards our house. After Piper, I had to go to the fates, then Rachel. I could only imagine the yelling she was getting from the fates. I only heard a piece of it from Atropos and she especially did not sound happy. Me? I was on cloud nine. I just had a feeling that things were going to be okay. I skipped through the sand that led to our house. It was especially designed so that we all had a part of _them_ around us. I loved my side of the house.

I giggled at the last part. Damn hormones were making act weird. I don't know how Piper and Rachel last so long throughout their pregnancies. I looked up. Those storm clouds don't seem promising. Was this that hurricane they were talking about on the news? It was. The clouds were now a black color. I could no longer see Artemis in the sky pulling her chariot. What was making the gods so angry?

I stopped wondering when I saw the lightning. I ran the rest of the way towards the house. I covered my ears as the thunder seemed to shake the ground. I was running so fast I failed to notice the branch that stuck out of the sand. I went flying. As an instinct, I clutched at my stomach. I landed on my back, sharp rocks hit me. Pain shot through my body. I couldn't move but I had to. Maybe adding the tower to our house wasn't a good idea. Tall object are most likely to get hit by lightning

Suddenly lightning flashed straight down at me. Reluctantly, I stood up and ran. The lightning barely missed me. I covered my ears again.

"Zeus!" I yelled "Please stop! Please! I sorry you had to find out his way!" I started crying "Please stop."

Finally I was there. I opened the door. Just as I entered the house, lightning struck the doorstep. Then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Rachel

I promised myself I wouldn't let them get to me. It still hurt that the fates would still say those things to me. No matter. I don't regret my decision. I sighed as I wiped the tears tracks away. I had known my sisters would feel that way about my daughter. It still hurt to hear them say all those horrible things to me and about her future. I wasn't a disgrace though, even though they kept repeating that.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see the dark cloak coming towards me. Instead of just passing me, they grabbed my arm and said in that soft familiar voice.

"Don't listen to them Rach, their just being the mean old bags they are." He sighed "Don't let them control your life. After all I didn't either" the cloaked figure let me go and sped away. My eyes widen.

"Percy?" That's impossible he died fighting Gaea. He let himself die instead of us. His friends. The fates said he would die for his friends. Guess he didn't let them control is life. Wow, what was I going to tell Annabeth? I smiled. Percy was alive. I never though t I'd be able to say that.

"Hey Rachel." I turned and saw Nico. Seeing Nico brought back memories, good and bad. I still smiled. Nothing could bring me down after seeing Percy. (I think).

"Hey, Nico"

"What are you doing here? I thought all the demi- I mean oracles left" Nico gave me a friendly smile.

"The fates had me stay to chat" I especially emphasis _chat_. Nico grimaced.

"I hate when they are angry. Why would anyone be mad at such a beautiful pregnant lady." Nico of course said this sarcastically.

"Haha you're so funny." Suddenly our moment was _different. _A _weird _kind. Not the good weird but the baaaad one.

"Do you think she misses him?" Nico's tone of voice was so sad. I didn't need to ask to know who it was. "I will always miss him. I just don't know if he misses me. His is in Olympus heaven." My tone of voice matched Nico's.

"If it makes you and her feel better, my dad misses her, too. So much. I wish I knew what that is like."

"You're still young, you'll find someone." I tried to give Nico a reassuring smile. It didn't work. Instead gave Nico a hug and just as he was saying good-bye, I visibly saw his eyes widen. I turned and saw blue flames coming at me. I saw who was throwing them at me.

"_Hades" _I yelled. Then I saw red unlike when people say they see black because that is a totally cliché version.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this and please review. And about Hurricane Sandy I know that happen a long time ago but I thought of this idea a long time ago. If you are confused about anything don't be afraid to ask. I will apologize again because I didn't update. Tell me what you thought of the chapter and what not. I'll try to update around this time. You can still make guesses and tell me whose point of view you want and what flashbacks of the girls. That will totally help in next chapter. Remember review and review. The more you review the more the chapters. **

**Lady Chaos of the Stars **


	4. Chapter 4

Abandon

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and followed and favorited. And now for the moment of truth. After what happen last time with every all going black and the lightning and Rachel getting burned by Hades, I decided to explain some things. Hades did have a human lover; Percy was supposed to be dead because he sacrificed himself for his friends; Piper and Jason kissed. You'll see what happened to all of them in this chapter. Oh and I fixed the mistake with confusing the fates with the grey sisters. So that's now fixed. Thanks to ****LightUpTheMidnight**** for telling me that. Now here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Piper

I could see a thing. I wasn't focused at though. I could only concentrate on the screams of my baby boy. Screams, not cries. That alone would terrify a mother. Adam's wouldn't stop, I couldn't give up. I ran towards the noise, I didn't even know if I was heading left or up or down.

"Adam!" I yelled. It was no use. Adam was a baby there was no way he would ever be able to come to me. He was a three-month-old baby and I was his single eighteen-year-old mother. I didn't know what to do and I kept seeing the promise _he _made me.

* * *

_I rubbed my small baby bump that was recently starting to show. I am absolutely terrified. What was supposed to do? How am I ever able to take care of another source of life? How was I going to protect him from the monsters that still haunted me?_

_My fear just increased as I thought of all the dangers that could happen to my baby. I sat down in the balcony, the cars' constant noise dissolved as I started crying. I tried to wipe the tears away, but it was futile. I couldn't stop crying, I as so dreadfully sad that my baby would have to suffer. I didn't want to be like my mother. Having children and not even knowing what to do with them._

_Soft touches on my shoulder startle me. I turned and met his burning eyes. He looked at me with so much sympathy; I launched myself in his arms. He held me so close as I clung tightly to him. _

"_I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I know how you feel." I stopped crying. I never thought about how he felt about this. This was his child too. I hiccupped slightly as I asked:_

"_How can you deal with this knowing that your children have to suffer so much?" my voice cracked at the end. Of course it made me uncomfortable because he already had thousands of children, but I wasn't about to go all evil step mother on their asses. I'm mean some of them where even my friends (which be weird if I had fallen in love with their father). He sighed _

"_I don't. Sometimes it's too painful to think about what they're going through."_

_I sniffled and tried to stop my tears "That doesn't make me feel better" and it definitely didn't. Suddenly my lover pulled away from. He gripped my shoulders in an almost painful way. _

"_I swear to the Styx, Piper McLean, that I will always protect our child" he stroked my cheek in lovingly matter "there is something special about this child and I will never let anything happen to her." _

_I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. I beamed in his neck. "You're lying" he gave me a confused look "it's a boy."_

_I could feel him look at my belly "He's going to be a mamma's boy" he muttered in my ear. We pulled back slightly before meeting with a kiss. Things were going to be okay. _

"You promised" I said "You said you were going to protect him! Please!" my voice was cracking at the end. My tears slid off my cheek. And they fell deep beneath me. I looked down; an unusual light was coming from deep down. The light was suddenly blinding, I couldn't see anything…..but just as it had come it was gone.

And right there in front of me was my baby. He was screaming but that didn't discourage me. I ran (I think) to him and hugged him to me. I was too happy to have him in my arms. Adam seemed to relax at the fell of my arms because he stopped crying. "Thank you." I whispered to the wind.

I cradled Adam to my chest. I was going to let him out of my arms anytime soon. I was falling now but I didn't care not right now not at this moment. I could only smile.

* * *

Rachel

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Aside from the fact that I was _pissed_ at Hades, my mood had changed instantly. My mind had gone blank after Hades' whole_ episode _I wasn't at all prepared for what I just saw.

I saw someone's wish with the fates. They had wished someone's life had never been ruined and by that they meant to get rid of a baby. They wished that Piper had never met her god and had never had Adam. It was Jason. I can't wait to see him so I can beat the crap out of him.

No one and I mean NO one was going to do that to Piper. She was my friend and I would never want her to be apart from her soul treasure. Unfortunately I could beat Jason. I was falling. I didn't know where exactly but I didn't care. Even if I was incredible angry, I knew this was supposed to happen. I let myself fall backwards, I rubbed my expanding tummy. It wasn't that I knew what was supposed to happen that made me feel so at ease, it was the thought that I knew nothing was going to happen to me. With my other hand I reached up and figure the necklace around my neck.

* * *

Annabeth

He is right in front of me. My lover. He's rubbing my small baby bump. I didn't do anything, because I didn't know this was going to happen. I just watched him for all his reactions, but there wasn't much. All he could do was smile. Slowly I started smiling too. I grabbed his hand and held it against my stomach. He looked at me for the first time. "I already knew. You don't have to feel guilty about not being able to tell me."

I gasped. My biggest regret was not being able to tell him. I gave out a sigh of relief. "I will always be with you no matter what." He exhaled "I love you."

I didn't know what to say but before I could he faded away. I was falling. I didn't feel alone though.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is a little late. I was going to update date it on Sunday but I got a little sidetracked. Jst to clear something up. Piper is 18 turning 19 and Annabeth and Rachel are 19 turning 20 (haha like I am 16 going on 17 haha never mind) so please review and I give me some tips for what I should do next. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Abandon

**I know that last chapter was a bit of a drag. In this chapter things get a little exciting. Hehe. Well some of you really want to know who the dads are so I'll give you a hint. It's someone that's kinda of obvious (if you read really closely and in-between the lines), but when you do find out it will still shock you (maybe). Here is the fifth chapter and please please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

* * *

Annabeth

The darkness around me was slowly starting to fade away. The blackness was turning into a burning light. I covered my eyes as I fell. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged then as close as I could. I had no hope as I looked down. So I did something I hadn't done in years, I prayed to the gods.

I felt a tremble run through my spine and then I was suddenly stopped. The force of it left me dizzy and when I landed on the floor I fell over. My vision was blurred and was leaving me fast. All I could see was blurred thrones and 15 ft. tall giants. My hearts was throbbing as one of them shrunk down to my size. He leaned down towards me. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Should I heal her?" he said. A tear leaked out of my cheek, I felt like dying. He didn't know who I was.

* * *

Rachel

I felt the air change around me as I got closer to my destination. I closed my eyes and clutched tightly at the necklace around my neck. I felt the fire of the necklace seep through my fingers. I knew it was it a gift of protection that he made himself in his personal forges. The heat spread all through my body. As much information as I knew about what was happening I was still frightened. What if I die? That was the most likely option that would happen to me. They all don't know me and that a puny human's life mean to them, after all they are gods. The light was now appearing and my resolve crumbled.

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. "Please don't let me die! Please help me!"

I didn't slow down and the floor came closer and closer. Then a sudden movement slowed me down at the last instant. The force sent black dots in my vision, but I didn't let myself submit to it.

I stood and wavered a bit before I could my ground. My mind was having an excruciating headache and it felt like jelly inside my head. A figure lying on the ground caught my attention. It was Annabeth. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty slow as me being a five-month-old pregnant lady, towards her. She was still too still.

I took no notice of the god looking at her worriedly; quite frankly I pushed my ex-patron out of the way. "Hey!" Apollo exclaimed.

I leaned down towards Annabeth. Her skin was pale, and sweaty. I should have known, of course this _human _didn't mean anything towards them. I stood up and approached Apollo. Ignoring the intense stares of the other gods,

"What the hell!" I demanded, "why haven't you healed her?!"

Apollo cringed at my harsh words, but I didn't feel bad about it. My hands were now burning as my anger grew. I growled at his answer

"We don't know who she is," Apollo's voice got stronger, "and how dare you speak to me that way!"

"She's pregnant you idiot! And you dare question who I am, I can speak to you anyway I can because I will." my voice got dangerously low as Apollo and I glared at each other. It didn't last long as Apollo kneeled down towards Annabeth; he rested his hand on her forehead. His hand glowed for a minute and Annabeth looked better. Apollo barely had any time before Annabeth had her dagger out and slashed at him. Even if Annabeth didn't cut him, she got a punch on Apollo. Apollo stood up rubbing his jaw, muttering curses under his breath. I smirked.

Annabeth was sitting on the ground, looking at her dagger. I slowly walked over to her, but Annabeth didn't even look at me. I didn't sit down because the fates know I would never be able to get back up again.

"Do you need help getting up or-"

"I'm fine, just need time to process a battle stragedy." Annabeth smiled at me, before she stood up, her dagger tucked in its holster.

I'm sure we looked like an odd pair to the gods, what would two pregnant women be doing in their court. But where was Piper?

"Who are you?" Zeus' voice out around…..Olympus? I guess Annabeth was just as confused as I was, because she flat-out ignored the question being asked and asked

"Where are we? I remember changing the design of the ceiling and replacing it with a more modern tile. What about those old _gold _columns? I knew they were too extravagant! This is all wrong!" and as Annabeth continued her rant about the architecture, I glared at Hephaestus. He just looked at me and that made me mad beyond anything.

I switched my glare to Aphrodite, she is just a big air-head and I hate her to an extent. Maybe if I hadn't fallen in love, I would have completely hated her. I think Aphrodite knew I was glaring at her because this time she just flipped her hair at me. I'll get her back later, I thought.

It seemed that Annabeth's rant had ended and she and Apollo were started an argument. It seemed everyone had forgotten about Zeus's question.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?" Apollo questioned Annabeth. She gave him a completely innocent look.

"And I suppose you think you deserve one?" Annabeth muttering under her breath, 'he said he was always going to be with me'. Annabeth expression was faltering and I could tell she was thinking about him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just destroy you right here right now, girl." Apollo gritted his teeth.

"My name isn't 'girl', its Annabeth Chase. My friend here is Rachel Dare." Annabeth stopped talking as she went into here mantra again. I hated when she did that.

No one moved. Except for her. It was Athena, she slowly stood up and shrunk down to Annabeth's size. Athena looked at Annabeth in awe. Athena reached out and cupped Annabeth's face, lifting it up to look at her.

"Annabeth? My dear, sweet Annabeth, is it really you?"

"Hi mom." Was all she said.

All the gods looked down, except Ares, probably thinking about their children.

_Whoosh!_

The sound was getting closer. It was Piper and Adam, I could hear his cries get louder and louder. Unlike my entrance, Piper seemed to slow down in time and landed gently on the floor. _Lucky_.

* * *

Piper

Holy crap. This wasn't good, oh no no no no no. Why me? Is this what the fates had in mind? To embarrass me in front of my mother? Just my luck, and he's here. Doesn't this just add to it? I cradled Adam closer to me hoping that he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself. While I was mentally screaming, my mother stood up and inspected me. I probably still looked like I was 15 with my chopped braid to a side. Unfortunately my rocking towards Adam caught her attention and my mother looked at the squirming baby in my arms. Because my mother was still a 15 ft. tall I could see her eyes widening. She sat down abruptly as if she could no longer stand anymore. "Why are you holding that baby, Piper?" my mother was hunched over in her throne, her voice barely audible. She feared the worst and she was totally right.

I gulped down and mustered my courage "Because mother, this is my baby."

Aphrodite let out a tortured gasped. I barely had any time to do anything before Zeus's rang out.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! EXPLAIN YOURSELFS!" Zeus opened his mouth again but was stopped by Hera. Hera wasn't looking at Zeus though, she was glaring at Annabeth. No, not Annabeth but at her stomach. That's another problem.

Zeus panting slowed and until he was calm there was no way we were going to I was speaking. I just focused on Adam. He's so scared; all this must be so frightening to him. Adam just cried and cried and I tried to stop him but it just wouldn't work. This was something that he has never done and I couldn't do anything. "Adam" I whispered "Please stop."

My life was just a soap opera, drama at every corner. And to prove my point, Annabeth fell to her knees, she started crying. Athena knelt down with her daughter, she tried to comfort her but nothing worked. All we heard was the cries of my baby and the sobbing of one of the mightiest heroes. Definitely a soap opera.

**I really wanted to update for some reason so that's why you have this here chapter. Less drama and more explaining in the next chapter, but no less of surprises. Make your guesses and something's wrong with Adam. I wonder what it is. (evil knowing smile). Please please review and tell me if you want more Annabeth. **


	6. Chapter 6

Abandon

**I'm not trying to complain or anything but I really want more reviews. Total thanks to the others who did reviewed and favorite and followed, but please just more reviews is all I ask. Now time for chapter 6**

* * *

Annabeth 

Once all the drama had calmed down, we were questioned by the gods. This made no sense to me. I mean come on, I know we are mortals but couldn't at lest remember us as 'the saviors of Olympus' or something. Percy was the savior of Olympus. Percy was dead. Great I think I'm going to cry.

Be strong Annabeth. Don't show weakness in front of the gods. As I mentally encouraged myself, I saw that Rachel and Apollo arguing towards each other. I barely looked at them. I just kept looking at my lover, I could see he was getting seriously annoyed at Apollo and Rachel. Seeing the look in his eye I decided to stop the argument before he did something I _know _he wouldn't regret.

"You know why I hate my patron, you Apollo, so much is because you weren't there for me!" Rachel yelled "I suppose I shouldn't expect anything that would prove you actually cared about us mortals"

Rachel growled out the last part and I could tell that agitated the gods. I giggled (What the hell! Did I just giggle? Annabeth Chase does not giggle.), it was funny seeing Zeus so annoyed. While Apollo didn't say anything I took that time to pull Rachel back towards me and Piper.

Unlike when Zeus told us that we should all shut up and explain ourselves, Apollo and Rachel chose that time to engage into another argument. Which obviously didn't please Zeus or any of the other gods. Especially since Rachel was throwing stone-hard glares at Aphrodite, every once in a while. That just made the beauty goddess slowly hate Rachel more and more each time.

Not to mention that they seemed to have no idea who we are.

"Let's just get this over with," Zeus muttered "so you're Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Zeus pointed at me, I blushed "You're Rachel Elizabeth Dare, heiress to the Dares" he obviously pointed to Rachel "and you're Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. In your arms is your son, Adam McLean. Is that right?"

Zeus asked us. We glanced at each other and nodded. How could they still not know who we? I thought we went over this like a billion times. No to mention that the architecture was all wrong, this wasn't the way I had designed Olympus. Maybe they had changed it back its original way. No, my mother wouldn't let them do that. She loved architecture and foe her daughter to re build Olympus would definitely make her proud.

So why is everything so different?

So I decided to voice my question.

"Mother," I asked timidly "why when you saw me, you had no idea who I was. I am your daughter."

Athena looked at me and smiled sadly and answered

"Why Annabeth the last time I saw you was at your twelfth birthday. That was when I gave that Yankees hat. That was only two months ago."

Then it hit me like a pile of bricks. My wish was to go back in time, but still remember what was going to happen in the future. By the looks of Rachel and Piper I could tell that that was their wish as well. But that's not what I meant, I never wanted to go back this far in time. I just wanted to go back to when _he_ and I started dating, just like the others. Maybe before I got pregnant or before the _incident _happened, but not this far.

How long were we going to be stuck here? The gods couldn't find about the future that would change this drastically. Still, maybe, Percy would be alive and things would go back to normal after the war with Gaea.

You can't think like that Annabeth. You're pregnant with _his_ last child and you know you don't regret it. Damn it! Why did I have to make that stupid wish!?

* * *

Piper

As I heard Athena's words remembered my wish to the fates. I didn't wish for this! Not a wish that would send me back seven years in the past, maybe just a couple of months, but not years!

I had to keep a squirming Adam in my arms before he started screaming again. That's not was he was doing, though. Adam was just struggling against me. He kept reaching his arms out in front of him, like he was reaching for something.

I looked ahead of me and saw just what Adam want. He was trying to reach out towards his father. This was not good. Eventually the gods would pay attention to what Adam was doing and why he was reaching out towards….

"Piper?" my mother interrupted my train of thought. "Where is the father of your baby?"

I didn't like that my mother was asking that. The only good thing that came out of was that now Adam paid attention to his grandmother instead of his father. Adam gave a coo that caught Aphrodite's attention. My mother stood up and shrunk down to my size; she reached forward and took Adam out of my arms.

I didn't answer. And thankfully, praise the fates, Annabeth said something that we were all thinking.

"You didn't recognized us because we are not for this time but we are from seven years in the future" as she said this, I could see the scrunched look that Annabeth had on her face. She was upset about this.

I suddenly felt a wave of tiredness envelope me and I knew it was because I was tired. Something was forcing me to be tired. Maybe it was the fates. I suddenly broke into a yawn. Yep, definitely the fates.

Then Annabeth and Rachel started yawning, my eyes were starting to droop and I felt like I was going to pass out. My mother looked worriedly at me; she turned and asked Zeus if we could be dismissed. Seeing as how suddenly tired we looked.

Zeus agreed reluctantly and told Athena and Aphrodite t lead us to our room. Apparently we are to share a room. Hopefully Adam will be tired enough and not wake up crying in the middle of the night. Then I would have to deal with two angry pregnant ladies. Rachel muttered a 'punk ass" under her breath as we exited the throne room.

As Aphrodite slid Adam into my arms and Athena slowly rubbed Annabeth's and Rachel's (surprise there) belly, they pulled back abruptly. I could hear the goddesses breaths get heavier. They let out a choked gasped

"Your children! They are the children of the gods!" Athena and Aphrodite wailed. They slowly got brighter and I realized there were going into their true form. I closed my eyes and clasped my hand over Adam's eyelids. Adam struggled until I heard the whoosh sound. I opened my eyes and looked at the others.

Rachel was smirking while Annabeth was glaring at the empty space in front of us. As Annabeth and I entered the room I heard Rachel say:

"It's about time they discovered that out. You'd think they would realize that as soon as they saw us. Sometimes Olympians are slow." Rachel scoffed "Idiots."

* * *

**I know Athena and Aphrodite are OCC but how would feel if your daughter was pregnant by your half-brother or father or uncle or person-who-works-with-you person. And Rachel kinda hates the Olympians btu you'll find out why. I'll of review I put some the girls with their lover's flashback, another clue, and tell you something that's going to happen in future. That's too good of a deal to pass up. If it makes feel better Adam is counting on you.**

**Adam: gah! Heheh!**

**Lady Chaos: that's right Adam! Tell them to review.**

**Adam: phbbbt hehe gah blalasuahf fewui**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Abandon

**I am soo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got a laptop for Christmas and I had to wait to get the Microsoft word disc thingy installed. So now I will update this chapter and look out for this oneshot about how Piper met her god.**

* * *

Piper 

This was not good my mother finding out about Adam's father, I could only imagine her telling the other gods. No doubt they would question me about which god it was in the morning.

My main concern was for Annabeth. If her mother found out that the god that got Annabeth pregnant. I shuddered. In the future, Athena didn't have such a positive, Annabeth can't go through that rejection again. Last time it nearly destroyed her and I was worried about her baby. Out of all of us Annabeth had the worst pregnancy so far, she was so depressed after they left us. I was so worried that she was going to miscarriage….I don't even want to think about it anymore.

Instead I just carried my exhausted son into the room that was meant for all of us. Somehow Annabeth and Rachel had already got changed into pajamas and were tucked into their own beds. They didn't say anything as they pointed towards the bathroom.

I was surprised to see a pair of pjs, there waiting for me on the counter. With, thank the gods, a different set of clothes for Adam and a load of diapers. I sighed contently as I laid Adam down and changed the _very _filled dirty diaper.

As quickly as I could, trying not to disturb Adam, I changed him into the new pair of clothes. Adam must have been really tired because during all of this he barely struggled. I decided even if he was barely awake, that I would feed him now.

Since I didn't have any bottles, I was going to have to feed Adam the old-fashioned way.

Well, after I was done. I rearranged my shirt and exited the bathroom. Rachel and Annabeth didn't say anything as I went to my own bed. Again the gods must have forgotten (or not cared) that there was no crib for Adam to sleep in. I sighed. I guess Adam would have to sleep with me. It was probably not the best idea, but right now I just needed to hold my son.

I curled up on the bed, with Adam being held tightly to my body. I didn't want him to fall out of the bed, no definitely not.

"How do you think the other will react?" Rachel spoke.

"Hopefully not like last time." I said.

Then we refused to say anything else. So I just closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I dreamed and I dreamed of him….

I woke with a gasp. Then I felt the emptiness in my arms. Where was Adam?! I looked all over the bed, but Adam was nowhere in sight. I closed my eyes and ever so slowly I looked over the edge of the bed, expecting to see my son curled on the floor.

And when I opened my eyes I saw the unexpected. Adam wasn't crumpled on the floor, no in fact now I had no clue where he was. I was feeling like a bad mother. What kind of mother lost her three-month baby? I hurriedly stood up and went to wake up Annabeth and Rachel, but I stopped before I could. Know why?

When I stood up there sitting the floor chewing on a toy was Adam. And he was sitting up! I forgot about me losing him and just ran towards him. I picked up my baby and hugged him.

It probably seemed like I was making a big deal, but Adam has never sat up by himself before and that made me extremely happy. Although Adam had a completely different attitude towards it. He started pushing away from me and making angry 'glahs'.

I wouldn't put him down and I could tell that it was making him more annoyed with me. To make him happy I picked up the toy and gave it to Adam, even though I had no idea where he got it.

As I passed where Adam was sitting I saw that a direct beam of sunshine was illuminating the floor. I held the tears back. _That's ironic._

I left the others to sleep because it was way early for them to wake up yet. I had left the room and went wandering around Olympus. I came into a hallway that had a balcony and I marveled in the view. I sat down on the bench with Adam in my lap. Adam enjoyed the sun and I knew he always would. Just like his father.

Then I slowly felt someone come and sit next to me. I turned-_speak of the devil-_ and there next to me was the god of the sun himself, Apollo. I tried not to look at him as Apollo continued staring at me. Then I started to blush and look at the ground, as I thought

_The fates must really want to see me crack._

Mustering just enough courage I turned and looked into Apollo's eyes

"Stop looking at me." I guess it sound more like a demand because Apollo stopped looking at me. I was even surprised to see Apollo's cheeks had a tint of pink. I mentally screamed at myself. _Stop it, Piper! You're not supposed to act that way around him! Especially after what happen last time. _

That seemed to the trick because I wasn't so nervous around him again. Maybe I was a little too cold around I'm now. It's better that than being flattered around him.

"What's the kid's name again?" Apollo asked, he must have sensed the change in my attitude.

"His name is Adam." I answered.

"Who's his father?" Apollo asked abruptly. I was so caught off guard; I actually flinched away from him. I stood up angry. I guess my mother and Athena told the others.

"I'm leaving now" I placed Adam on my hip and practically stalked away from Apollo. Why were gods so infuriating?

* * *

Annabeth

I woke up pretty early today. I mean it was around the time that Adam woke Piper up. So this time I let myself wake up instead of going back to sleep. I changed into the close that my mother must have left for me in the bathroom.

And being as I was the only one to be awake at this time. I decide to explore around the old Olympus. I mean if you saw the pillars the gods had chosen thousands years earlier, well maybe if you were a child of Athena.

I was going down a hallway that seemed to have plot of plants and flowers. In fact it seemed like a type of garden maybe for Demeter.

How unfortunate that I had thought about her because at that exact moment a spikey vine shot out and wrapped itself around me. Before I had time to get my dagger out and beat the crap of this thing, Demeter came out. Yup, this was definitely a garden for Demeter.

Demeter was apparently happy with me. The vine around m stomach squeezed tighter and I whimpered. I really didn't wasn't to get injured this time and definitely not like this. Not around my stomach, which held my baby.

"What do you want?" I managed to croak.

"Who is the father of your child", Demeter demanded, not asked. I didn't answer and I guess that made her much angrier. Demeter managed to squeeze tighter around me, taking away the ability for me to breathe. I couldn't think about anything else I just wanted to breathe again.

Before Demeter could do anything else, a burst of light came and shot Demeter away from me. I was slowly let down on the floor. As I looked over to where Demeter was, I just saw her shocked eyes. Demeter looked scared at what she seeing. As she began glowing I turned away. Still her words echoed in the hallway.

"Athena will never feel more betrayed than you and your lover…"

* * *

**PLEASEA READ. A couple of things, when Piper said she fed Adam, yes she did breastfeed, it's just you know she's 18 and not really comfortable with the idea but she did it this time because she didn't have any bottles. Second Demeter's a little whacko but I will tell you that she thinks its hades and so she's worried he cheated on Persephone. That's why she was really persistent. And for the people who reviewed I will tell you what's to come. Someone Very special will be coming in future chapters. Take your guesses and tell who you think its going to be.**

**By the way I'm really thinking if I should tell you who Annabeth's lover is. Maybe you can help convince me, if you know what I mean. So review if you want to know who Annabeth's lover is and guess who's coming. **


	8. Chapter 8

Abandon

**Well I guess you guy won't find out whose Annabeth's lover is. Man and I really was going to tell you. Anyway school is starting this week and so might late on several updates but don't worry I'll probably update a couple days after. So I made the one-shot of how Piper met her god and their first date, and there is some major clues in there so read that and here is chapter seven of Abandon.**

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO or HOO and this story is officially not mine so I can stop saying it.**

* * *

Annabeth

"Your mother would be so disappointed for you to fall in love with _this god." _ Demeter hissed. I cringed, I knew my mother would be disappointed in the god I chose, and I didn't need Demeter to remind me. Demeter glared at something behind, I wanted to turn and see him but at the same time I knew it would just break my heart.

I closed my eyes and once I was sure Demeter was gone, I opened them. He was still behind me tough and I couldn't quite look at his face yet.

"you have that necklace for a reason, no?" my lover asked.

I nodded.

"I kept getting these messages in my mind. They were saying that you were in danger of something from my world. Then Demeter tightened her hold on your child and…" he didn't have to continue, I didn't want him to. It would just make things so much worse, especially since he was saying it aloud. He did continue though. "Then I got this one message and an alarm went through my head, it kept saying that my child was in danger." He paused.

The way this was heading, I was seriously thinking if I should just run. That idea seemed really appealing. I felt my lover circle me. He was finally in front of me and I couldn't bear to look at him.

He put one finger under my chin, tilting my head upwards. He was looking at me with so much intensity I shivered.

"My child," he chuckled, "I never thought that a daughter of Athena would ever carry my child."

He gave me a sad smile. And his finger went to the back of my neck. His hand clenched against my neck. Closer my lover leaned in until our foreheads were touching.

"the one part that I cant seem to get out of my mind, is that you are a daughter of my biggest rival," I didn't want to hear what he was going to say, of course he wouldn't want me to be a daughter of Athena, "yet in the future and even in this time, I still so completely in love with you."

I wanted to gasp, but I couldn't. My lover leaned in and closed the space between our lips before I could.

The feel of his lips reminded me of the time where we had our first kiss. Just like that night, I felt the fireworks go off. And just like that night, I kissed my lover back.

* * *

Piper 

Gods were so frustrating, I mean why would they even ask who the father was?! They're gods shouldn't they know? I HATED THEM! Ever since I started dating my lover, I had sort of lost the respect I had for the gods. He just seemed so normal and I guess I started thinking about as if they were humans.

I walked towards our room; I just wanted to be by myself again. Maybe if I hid from them I could get them to leave me alone for the day. Yeah that sounds like a great idea.

I would have ran, had I not been holding my baby boy. He let out a shriek of happiness. I smiled at him, but then I saw what he was looking. I turned and I saw my lover just down the hall. I'll admit it, I panicked.

When I saw him I bolted down the hall, trying to be careful of Adam.

I felt my necklace pulsing, meaning he activated it, meaning now he knew he was the father, and he knew where I was.

I could see the door down the hall, I opened the door and I froze. Just like when we met, his hand was on mine. Adam was shrieking at seeing his father. I wish I could as excited as he was, I couldn't find myself though. Now he knew.

* * *

Rachel

I entered his house if you could it that. It mostly just a big forge. Not that I'm surprised, I mean he is the blacksmith god. I entered the ever so full of metal forge. Even when I was up close I could still hear the noisy clanging, up close was even worse. I had to cover my eyes so I didn't go deaf. The crippled god barely paid any attention to me. Only when I was right behind him did he finally turn around.

Hephaestus turned and glared at me. I could tell that he was not pleased I had come here uninvited. Well I needed to talk to him about something, so he would just have to deal with his problem later. Not to mention that he should really get a better security system around here. I mean who left pieces of gold. Large giant chunks of gold, might I add.

"What is it that gives me the pleasure of seeing you, my lovely?" He said. I blushed, even in the past he will always be a huge flirt.

I smiled. "Don't be such a prude, I always do this when I come visit you."

Hephaestus didn't seem convinced and he narrowed hi eyes at me. I cringed; I never liked it when he would do that to me. I tried to glare back but that turned out as an utter fail. I slowly reached over and grabbed his calloused hand.

Hephaestus seemed hesitant but he let me. I slowly laid his hand on my stomach. I could se his eyes widen. The oil and dirt was smudged all over his face and he looked….cute.

I laid my hands over his and held on tightly to the fire god's hand. Then with the other one, Hephaestus laid his other hand on my stomach. I saw him try to choke back a gasp.

"How is this possible? I barely know you." Hephaestus gasped.

I chuckled "In the future, you knew me very well."

When he pulled his hand away form my stomach, a small flame was in his palm. The flame came from my stomach. From my baby. I guess that was the benefit of having a flame baby. Total and utter badassness.

* * *

**Surprise! Sorry, this chapter is late and tell me what you think. Tell what you think about this last scene. And I'll answer questions as much as I can. The gods don't know who the fathers are because the lovers of the girls made a seal so it would hide then from anything from the god world. I really want more reviews and if I get more than 5 reviews I give you names of the people coming in this story. That's right **_**people. **_** Please please review. I really want you guys to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Abandon

**I am so sorry that this late. I couldn't think of what I should do and well I got writer's block. Then I had a bunch of tests and reports and essays to do. Especially since the quarter is ending this week. Well I tried to make this chapter extra special and you'll see as you read on. Again I am so sorry please read and review**

* * *

Piper

I can't believe it he's right behind me. I didn't turn around though; I would break if I did. Adam was squealing and I tried to make it so that wasn't so obvious he wanted his father.

"Piper," he said "do I know you in the future?"

Why me? I thought. I tried to compose myself. I had to find some way to not make it so obvious. I had to act like I hated him. I froze. I did hate him. When he left me. I closed my eyes.

* * *

_I rubbed my large tummy. Where was he? He asked me to meet him here at the apartment and he is the one who's late. I scoffed; I loved when he did that. When it became obvious that he was extra late, I became worried. Even him of all people couldn't be this late. Right? _

_I laughed nervously. What if he just is leaving me? No he said he wasn't going to do that to you. Its happened before though. I blinked the tears out of my eyes; he isn't going to leave me. No not this close to the due date. He promised he was going to be here for the birth of our baby. _

_I started pacing. My mind started imagining that worst that could happen. I was just wanted to scream now. I would have to, but them he showed up. I was starting to smile, but then I saw his expression. I could fell the dark aura surrounding him. He looked so sad. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. My lover didn't answer. He cupped my face and kissed me tenderly. I almost melted. He pulled back too soon though. Then he hugged my body as close as it could get to his. He didn't mind though and he rubbed my large belly. _

_Why was he acting this way? My thoughts went on hyper drive. My breathing started getting heavier the more he caressed my body. As I f this was the last time he was going to see me. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly pulled out of his embrace. _

"_Why are you acting this way?" my voice trembling. He didn't dare move towards me. _

"_I can't be with you anymore. I have to go now." _

_Before I knew it I rushed forward with my hand raised. Skin hitting skin rang out in the dark empty room. I could see the skin on his cheek reddening. Barely, though, my tears clouding my vision. _

_He turned his head slowly towards me. His eyes were dark and angry, but it quickly faded when he glanced down at my stomach. the tears slowly started falling out of my eyes. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" I cried. My lov- he looked at me and I saw his gaze soften. He reached forward held my hands in his. He trailed up my arms to my shoulders and the to my neck. He cupped my cheeks and turned my face to look at his. The tears wouldn't stop, yet he still tried to wipe them away. _

"_I don't want to. I want to be here with you. I want to be here for our son, but I can't. You always seem to forget that I am a god. I have responsibilities to being one." He sighed, "You're mine. No one else's and I wish I could prove that to you." _

_He leaned in and kissed my forehead. When he pulled back I grabbed his face and kissed him. I did my best to make sure that this kiss mattered, I reveled in it because I knew that this kiss was going to be the last one we would ever share. _

_I refused to let him go that easily _

"_I love you" I declared. _

_He distanced himself and when he started lowing, I swear I head the words " I love you, too."_

_Six days later Adam was born and he wasn't there for me. I might have said I loved him, and I do, but I same time I hated him. _

I turned and glared at him.

"I hate you in the future." I saw the shocked expression on his face and felt guilty. Before I could do anything I might regret, I opened the door and slammed it in his face.

* * *

Annabeth 

When I pulled back there was nothing there and I was in an empty hallway. I looked everywhere, my lover where was he? I swear I saw him here. Then I was paralyzed. I heard _her _laughing. Hera. She was laughing at me.

"That's what you'd wish would happen, wouldn't you little mortal?" she appeared in front of me. She knew. She knew that her…was my lover. She was clearly unhappy about that.

"I should have killed you when I first saw you. I mean surely if I don't do it than his brothers will!" Hera growled.

"I wont do it though. Athena will deal with this in her own hands. Biggest rival?! They are more like the best of friends. Imagine her surprise when she realizes that he _friend _got her daughter pregnant!"

Hera laughed at me and I shuddered.

"If I just killed you, I would only be doing you a favor. When his brothers find out that he had _another _child, well you'll just have to see for yourself, the last one died because he was an idiot."

Hera glared at me one last time and then she disappeared leaving behind a bunch of colorful feathers.

* * *

Piper

I carefully placed the now sleeping Adam, in a crib that was no doubt from my mother. He cried so hard after I took him away from his father. It took me a whole hour just to quiet him down. Then right in the middle of his tantrum, he fell fast asleep.

Today I never thought I would see my ex-lover again. Then again I never planned to go back in the future either. I was exhausted and I definitely needed more sleep. I took out my ponytail and weaved my fingers in my hair. Then the most sound was heard behind me, I turned and I saw a dracaena behind me. I couldn't move fast enough, it striked me across the face. I fell to the floor. My dagger, where was it? I looked up and the serpent and tried to stand up. She punched me and I went flying back. I crashed into the wall. I could barely move, my arm was twisted in the wrong way; I saw black spots in my vision. The monster drew a jagged knife, it rushed forward and straight towards my heart. I cried. Right at that moment Adam would become an orphan. Because I was dying.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for updating late. Next week I'm going to San Diego for a week and I don't know if I will be able to update. So I will tell you in advance. For the people that reviewed I will give a list of people that might come in the next couple of chapters. Make your guesses**

**Thalia **

**Katie**

**Percy **

**Luke**

**Silena **

**Drew**

**Jason**

**Chiron **

**Review!**


End file.
